New Dawn
by Dawnstorm of RainClan
Summary: -Prologue is up!- -Summary in Progress-
1. Allegiances

Allegiance

Rain Clan-

Leader: Rainstar; Dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

Deputy: Pinefall; Dark red-brown tabby tom with emerald green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Crystalglow; white she-cat with pale ginger patches

Warriors:

Snowflame- White she-cat with smooth fur and bright amber eyes.

Drizzlestrike- light gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes.

Ripplefoot- pale gray with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes.

Icestep- solid white she-cat with blue eyes.

Hailsplash- white tom with dark gray patches and blue-green eyes

Needlestripe- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Tawnyheart- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Wolfeye- mottled gray tom with golden eyes

Mudflame- very very dark brown tom with brown eyes

Lightfall- pale golden tabby she-cat with white belly fur.

Indigostream- dark gray she-cat with very dark blue eyes

Redheart- dark russet tom with hazel eyes

Violetleaf- pale blue-light gray and green eyes, she- cat

Lakeflower- blue-gray with white patches. pale orange eyes, she-cat

Bumbleheart- golden tabby. pale green eyes, tom

Troutwhisker- spotted gray tom with blazing amber eyes, tom

Whitewillow- long-haired, long-limbed, solid white. icy blue eyes, she-cat

Tinypoppy- small tortoiseshell with prominent ginger patches, she-cat

Rosefeather- long-fired dark ginger-red she-cat, green eyes

Mistypool- pale gray and white patched she-cat, silver eyes

Cherrystream- dark ginger tabby, she-cat, orange eyes

Creekfrost- silver tabby she-cat, brown eyes

Apprentices:

Frostpaw- solid white, she-cat, hazel eyes. (mentor= Indigostream)

Silverpaw- pale gray tabby she-cat with black stripes. Blue eyes (mentor= Wolfeye)

Rockpaw- dark gray tabby tom, hazel eyes (mentor= Whitewillow)

Petalpaw- pale yellow tabby, she-cat, yellow eyes. (mentor= Lightfall)

Talonpaw- brown and white tabby tom, brown eyes (mentor= Hailsplash)

Hawkpaw- brown and white tabby tom, hazel eyes (mentor= Beetleleg)

Honeypaw- golden-brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes (mentor= Bumbleheart)

Tinypaw- small golden-ginger tabby tom, silver eyes (mentor= Lakeflower)

Thunderpaw- dark gray tabby gray eyes (mentor= Tinypoppy)

Queens:

Flightbreeze- Far brown tabby she-cat with white on paws left ear and tail tip. Icy blue eys. (mate= Redheart)

\- Dawnkit- golden tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes

\- Acornkit- caramel gold tom with hazel eyes

Rabbitstripe- dusty brown she-cat with lighter streaks (mate= Mudflame)

\- Fawnkit- dark brown she-cat, with emerald green eyes, white flecks

\- Heronkit- light cream tom with brown eyes

Bluewing- blue-gray she-cat with long fur and silver eyes (expecting Tawnyheart's kits)

Elders:

Cindercloud- pale gray she-cat with white belly, green eyes.

Larkwing- brown and white tabby she-cat, green eyes  
Lionclaw- golden tabby tom, amber eyes

Cloud Clan-

Leader- Cloudstar- solid white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Foxlight- orange-yellow tabby she-cat, green eyes

Medicine Cat: Featherleaf: pale gray she-cat with long fur, green eyes.

Flower Clan-

Leader- Flowerstar- white she-cat with pale ginger patches, soft brown eyes.

Deputy- Poppyheart- bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Aquapool- pale blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes.

Swamp Clan-

Leader- Swampstar- dark brown tabby tom, piercing amber eyes

Deputy- Whiteflight- white she-cat with black tail, blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Lightningtail- golden tabby tom with long white tail. Orange eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Lillyvine- dark cream she-cat with brown feet. Long-limbed. Green eyes

**Hi everyone! This is just the allegiance, but it is a start! **

**I will have the first chapter up soon! When it comes out, Please Post! Thank You!**

**Ok! So! Yes, I got the review from which's name I have already forgotten. :)**

**I have fixed the allegiances, I messed up at first and did not really know what to do, this being my first story. But I fixed it and I'm ready to begin!**


	2. Prologue

New Dawn:

Take Two:

Prologue

Rainheart padded down the grassy hill, the moon shining brightly ahead of them in the sky. He kept his gaze on Star's swishing tail, but the only thing he could think of was: _Are we really getting nine lives? _

He felt very nervous, but held his head high as he followed the elderly she-cat that had taught him so much. Rainheart looked to the left and inspected Flowersplash. She seemed to be shivering, her gaze straightforward and unmoving. Next to the cream she-cat was Swampshade, who stayed a little behind Flowersplash, keeping his stony gaze fixed at the ground. Rainheart saw the stars beginning to appear. This was going to be different than any experience he had ever had, he could tell. Looking over at Cloudlight on his right, Rainheart could clearly see her white fur in the dimming light. Her head was high and her gaze steady. She seemed to be trotting calmly after Star, but her tail gave away that she was nervous, too.

After what seemed like forever, Star stopped. She turned around, her yellow eyes fixed on the sky and her silver pelt rippling in the wind.

"Now is time," she murmured, "For you to receive your nine lives." Rainheart felt Flowersplash stiffen beside him. Star must have sensed it too, because she soothed the younger she-cat. "Do not be afraid. Just trust StarClan- they will guide you."

Star spun around again and disappeared into a dark cave. Rainheart padded after her. Moonlight filtered in through the cracks in the walls, scattering the cave floor with patches of sparkling silver light.

"Woah, it's so beautiful." Flowersplash breathed. Rainheart nodded silently in agreement. Cloudlight walked into one of the pools of light and closed her eyes; she flicked an ear before opening her eyes again. The dust looked like snowflakes all around her.

Star moved to the smallest patch of moonlight in the back on the cave. She lay down.

"Now, all of you find a patch of moonlight, lay down, and close your eyes. Your sleep will take you to StarClan- do not be afraid. You will not see each other, or me, but I will be watching all of you with pride." The old she cat gave a small smile and then closed her eyes. Rainheart nodded and the four cats exchanged glances. Cloudlight lay down right away and closed her eyes, Flowersplash went more hesitantly, and Swampshade slinked from the shadows, looking at the light as if it would bite him, but lay down regardless.

Rainheart fluffed up his fur against the cold then walked into the nearest moonlight patch. As he lay down, the cold stone stung, but he ignored it and closed his eyes. Almost instantly he felt the sensation of falling. The darkness was overwhelming and pushing in from all sides. Rainheart tried to thrash around but he couldn't. Then, as suddenly as it came, it was gone, and Rainheart was in a field of flowers, a warm breeze ruffling his fur and the sun high in the sky. The gray tom looked around, confused, but his confusion did not last long, for many cats started to come into sight. Cats big, small, old and young, all of them with stars in their fur. He thought he recognized a few, but there were so many. Then a dark gray tabby she-cat stepped forward.

"Welcome, Rainheart. I am Splash. Thank you for agreeing to lead a new clan and keeping the warrior code living." She stepped back. "We owe you so much."

Rainheart dipped his head. "Thank _you _for letting me have the chance."

Splash simply stood up and approached Rainheart until they were almost touching noses. In a calm voice she mewed, "I give you your first life, a life for bravery. Use it well to be strong for your clan-mates." She touched his nose and instantly darkness overwhelmed him. Claws reached for his pelt as everything pushed in- then a blinding light broke through from inside him, and the fears and darkness washed away.

"Thank you." he gasped as Splash turned and padded away.

As soon as Splash left a new cat came forward. Her pelt was bright as a flame, and her eyes sparkled, golden as the sun.

"Hello Rainheart." she purred. "I am Poppy. I give you a life for forgiveness. Use it to show kindness to those who have made mistakes, for friends make cats strong." She barely touched Rainheart, but a surge of wind seemed to try to push him over. It subsided quickly, leaving a warm scent in the air, sweet as honey.

_Can I do this seven more times? _he thought. But the next cat he saw melted his heart.

"Caramel?" Rainheart stepped forward. The she-cat he loved so much was here again. "Is that really you?"

Caramel purred and nuzzled Rainheart. "I will always be with you, my sweet." She looked at him lovingly.

Rainheart felt broken. "There is so much I want to tell you, Caramel…"

She put her tail up to his mouth. "I know." she whispered. "But," she added almost giddily "I have a life to give." Carmel fluffed up her golden tail and held her head high. "With this life I give you the strength to move on in life. When cats die it is sad, but your other clan-mates still need you." The gray tom felt as if cold water had washed over him. He shivered, but Caramel's warm touch made him feel stronger. "I will always be with you, Rainheart." she mewed as she walked away.

A dusty brown tabby tom replaced Caramel. He walked forward slowly, but there was warmth in his eyes.

"I am Oak." he rumbled. "I give you a life for appreciating all the clans. Never forget that, Rainheart." He moved to lay his muzzle on Rainheart's head. He noticed a flash of regret in the old tabby's eyes. As they touched, he felt as if he had been struck by lightning. Rainheart squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them, the tom was gone. Instead another tom with a jet-black pelt stood before him.

The tom stepped forward, and whispered, barely loud enough for Rainheart to hear, "I give you a life for listening. There is much you can learn if you are silent." The tom just lightly touched Rainheart and then was gone, leaving Rainheart to silence. In the distance he heard cats talking of many things, so many things. The moment didn't last for long because a rustle in the grass brought his gaze up.

"Alder!" Rainheart gasped, "I-I'm so sorry, I tried to save you! I should have."

The small she-kit shook her head and mewed, "Don't have regrets Rain, it was my destiny, and now I'm with my siblings. Don't worry about me, you have more important things to think of now." She craned her neck to touch Rainheart's nose and Rainheart leaned over as well. "I give you a life for mentoring." Her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she smiled. "Use it to help train the young cats in your clan."

"Of course." Rainheart dipped his head.

Alderkit bounced back to her star-filled clan-mates. The next cat was one that Rainheart had not been expecting.

"Lilac?" The old silver she-cat nodded as she approached.

"Yes, Rain, Rainheart, my little kit. I love you so much."

Rainheart couldn't believe it was his mother. She reached out and brushed against him. "I give you a life for love." she whispered. Suddenly warmth filled Rainheart from the tips of his ears to the end of his tail.

Relaxing, Rainheart dipped his head. "Thank you."

As Lilac left, she whispered to him, "I'll be watching over you."

Rainheart merely blinked and a new cat stood before him- a large tom, with jet-black fur. Only his paws were white. He had deep blue eyes, like a lake. It took Rainheart a moment, but he soon recognized the cat standing before him. "Shade! No!" Shock and sadness overwhelmed him. "My brother! You, can't be dead…"

Shade shook his head. "I saved my mate and kits." he said, sorrow in his gaze. "My only regret is leaving them." Shade smiled. "But I get to see you again." His eyes twinkled as he stepped forward and touched Rainheart. "I give you a life for believing in yourself. Even when the shadows seem to stretch forever, there is always light."

Rainheart felt exhaustion so great, it seemed to last forever. Then it was lifted like a burden off his back. He met his brother's gaze, then the moment was over and Shade's black pelt blended into the ranks of StarClan.

The next two cats were Stone, who gave him a life for not fearing the truth, then Sun, who gave Rainheart a life for respecting others, no matter what their age. After his eighth life, Rainheart's paws were tingling. _Who will give my ninth? _he wondered.

Suddenly, a transparent white she-cat stepped out of the shadows. She walked toward him slowly, her long tail sweeping low over the ground. She dipped her head. "Hello Rainheart." She came closer, her bright green eyes gleaming. "Finally we meet. I am MoonTurner."

Rainheart dipped his head in reply. _This she-cat seems to be very old and ancient. _"I am honored." he replied.

MoonTurner fixed her gaze on Rainheart and her eyes flashed a cold silver. She nodded, then padded up to him. She reached out to touch his nose. Instead of feeling a touch, he felt as if snow was being blown in his face. Rainheart flinched.

"I give you a life full of stars." she murmured. _What? _Rainheart was puzzled. Then, softer than a whisper, Rainheart heard, "Listen to your ancestors, Rainheart, always keep faith in them. Their silence is not ignorance. The sky is blue like cold snow, which chills cats to their bones. But it never rains when the skies are blue."

Rainheart felt nothing, but everything. He stumbled slightly, squeezing his eyes shut as the invisible forces piled upon him. Sunlight seemed to warm his pelt so he opened his eyes. MoonTurner stood before him, face empty of emotion, and her eyes melted to a deep blue. Rainheart's jaw dropped. She simply smiled, and as she turned away, flecks of gold appeared in her eyes and her pelt sparkled.

Stunned by the mysterious cat, Rainheart stood still, not knowing what to do next. Then Splash stepped forward again, her voice echoing through the clearing. "Welcome Rainstar!"

Then all of StarClan called out, "Rainstar! Rainstar!"

The newly named Rainstar beamed, pride spreading warmth through his body. He smiled. "Thank you all."

Splash dipped her head. "It's our pleasure."

Once again, darkness engulfed him, but then something shoved him down. Rainstar rolled to the ground. He looked around. There were shadows everywhere. He scrambled to his feet. "Hello?" he called.

He spotted a set of amber eyes watching him through the branches. The gray warrior crouched, ready for an attack. The eyes blinked and out of the trees appeared-

"MoonTurner?" Rainstar sat back.

In a deep voice, MoonTurner spoke. "Darkness will come from a light summer storm, only safe when the sun rises."

Rainstar's eyes widened. _A prophecy?! _Before Rainstar could respond, a flash of light blinded him, followed by a crack of thunder, and he was swept away. His surroundings faded and he woke suddenly.

Lying on cold hard ground, the moonlight gone, he raised his head slowly. Flowersplash- _Flowerstar- _was waking up as well. Swampstar sat in the corner, and Cloudstar stood calmly. Star waited patiently as Rainstar and Flowerstar got to their feet. Then she cleared her throat.

"I am so proud of you all!" She let her gaze meet all of their own. "Rainstar, Swampstar, Flowerstar, and Cloudstar," she beamed. "Welcome." She stood up and raised her tail. "Congratulations! Now let's go home. Your clans are waiting."

Feeling relieved and full of happiness, Rainstar got up and followed his new fellow leaders back home.

OOOOoOOOOoOOOoOooOOooOooOooOOoOOOo

**Edited by HermioneMoriarty, a generally amazing person. :P**

Welp, that's the prologue for you! I'm trying to find time to work on the first chapter, but don't worry, it shall come eventually.


End file.
